During rehearsals and performances, guitar players can break, drop, or lose multiple guitar picks. Each time this happens, the guitar player has to get a new pick from his/her pocket, from a supply kept nearby on a table, amp, etc., or from a bandmate. In each of these instances, the guitar player is challenged with quickly obtaining another pick.